darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tormented demon/Strategies
This article contains information for players seeking to kill tormented demons. Recommended equipment, levels, and strategy are all covered here. Tormented demons can be slain in a group or alone; this article applies to both groups and individual players who wish to solo them. Requirements * Completion of While Guthix Sleeps * A sapphire lantern (keep a spare in your bank in case you die, if you do not wish to reclaim from Death) ** A sapphire lantern is not needed if a player has 88 Summoning or access to the Max Guild, as a light creature familiar and Max Guild PvM portal teleports players outside the temple without use of a lantern. * At least two combat styles (of Melee, Magic, and Ranged) * A means to remove the fire shields (Darklight or holy water) Skill level recommendations * Level 80+ in your chosen attack styles ( ) * Level 70+ * Level 80+ * Level 70+ * Level 68+ (for war tortoises and bunyips or their higher variants, the Pack yak and Unicorn stallion) Additionally, the following levels may prove useful: * Level 88+ (for extreme potions) * Level 95+ (for Turmoil, Anguish, and Torment along with Soul Split) Preparation Inventory * Sapphire lantern - used for the light creatures. * Darklight or many vials of holy water * Gear for at least two combat styles (swapping combat style is a must as the demons use 100% protection prayers) * Extreme potions or overloads (bring holy overloads if available) * Healing - While high-healing food (sharks or better) should be brought, do not rely on it for your primary source of healing. A healing familiar, such as a bunyip or unicorn stallion, is highly effective. One option is to bring a beast of burden filled with food, then dismiss it once it is empty and summon a healer. If using a godsword, consider a Saradomin godsword. * Prayer flasks - it is essential to use protection prayers/deflection curses while fighting the demons. For the first few trips, bring fewer flasks as it is unlikely that you will have enough food to sustain your prayer flasks. As you get experienced over time, bring more flasks. * Super restore - bring one to restore Summoning points to renew your familiar as the demons do not drop Summoning or super restore potions and there are no obelisks near them. * Spring cleaner - if the player owns a spring cleaner, it is possible to convert the rune armour and weapon drops into 1 runite ore and 8 coal for each bar it would have taken to smith the drop. These ores will then be sent to the bank. This will generally return a better profit than simply selling or alchemising the drops, and should be strongly considered to save inventory space on drops. Equipment Because more than one combat style is required to kill tormented demons, hybrid armour is advised if fighting alone. Hybrid armour has lower defence than tank armour, but that does not matter much, because protection prayers reduce the damage of the demons' attacks to 1. Dragon Rider armour is affordable and has a high Prayer bonus. Warpriest armour has higher defence but is untradeable and lacks the Prayer bonus. Finally, Void Knight equipment will boost your damage and accuracy, but it comes with the least defence. The ring of wealth increases the drop rate of ruined dragon platebody pieces, and possibly other dragon items. * All pieces of Void Knight equipment are to be used together or not at all. If going with other players, one may take equipment for only one combat style as suggested below. Action bar Good use of the action bar can aid you when fighting tormented demons. Having Revolution activated reduces the intensity of fighting demons, and is recommended if new to them. Once experienced, however, using abilities manually can yield significantly faster kills, as proper ability usage can maximize damage dealt before the demon changes its prayer. A suggested single action bar for tormented demons (ranged/magic): If not activating abilities from the action bar, one can use the bar to manage their prayers, equipment, and life and prayer points, as demonstrated below (melee/ranged): Familiars When killing tormented demons, players may choose to bring a beast of burden filled with food, and summon a bunyip or unicorn stallion once it is empty. Pack yaks with scrolls can also bank valuable drops such as rune equipment. However, players may instead opt for a combat familiar. The talon beast and iron titan both use primarily melee attacks, and are advised if fighting with ranged and magic, so that demons never protect from your familiar's attacks. The steel titan is another option if not using ranged and magic together. If using scrolls, you can store them in your familiar so they can be used automatically. Also know that for your familiar to fight, you must engage the demons in a relatively open place where it can move freely. Though a player must inflict 3100 damage to change a demon's prayer, a familiar only needs to inflict 310. This is not an issue, as all the hits of a titan's special move can land before the demon changes its prayer. Tips * When a Tormented demon spawns, it always uses Protect from Melee, has an active shield, and uses magic attacks. ** Begin with Protect/Deflect Magic to block most of the damage. ** The fire shield blocks all but 1/6th of the damage that would have been dealt to the demon. ** The demons swap prayer at approximately 520 life points worth of damage while the shield is on. * If a player uses a Ranged attack and quickly swaps to Darklight, as long as the attack succeeds, the demon's shield will weaken, allowing the player to avoid attacking directly with Darklight. * Holy water can be used to remove the shield. It counts as a ranged weapon, so the shield can be disabled without having to force the demon to switch prayers first. * Using the right protection/deflection prayers reduces the demon's attack to 1 life point. * Tormented demons often "roar". When this happens, they usually switch combat styles, using the one that they can use effectively. For example, if a Tormented demon is four spaces north of a player without any obstacles to hinder it, when it roars it has a 50% chance to use the other two combat styles it didn't use before it roared. * Avoid being attacked by multiple demons. Their high accuracy and damage may prove fatal. Luring Because being attacked by multiple demons is hazardous, you can lure demons that would threaten you so they become trapped behind obstacles in the room, thus preventing such a dilemma. Note that it is not necessary to lure the demons at all, as you can kill the three northern demons without the three southern demons seeing you, and with a decent kill speed, you will scarcely have more than one demon attacking you at a time. The image at right illustrates the approximate spawning locations of the six tormented demons (red dots) as well as the most common places from which to fight them (green boxes). Here is one example of how to lure the demons: # Enter the room from the northern side of the entrance. Catch the attention of the north-west demon (make sure the south-west demon doesn't see you) and lure it over to the large pillar. # Run to the northern safespot (topmost green square). The north-west demon should follow you and get stuck behind a rock. The northernmost demon should see you and follow, becoming stuck between the two northern rocks shown on the map. # With the north-west and northernmost demons trapped, move around to the eastern side of the rock (the other green square in the north) and lure the north-east demon to you. (Be careful not to move too far away from the second green square, or one of the other demons you trapped might be able to attack you and, more importantly, move out of its trapped position.) # From here, you are free to kill the northernmost (middle) demon at your leisure, safe from the attacks of the other two. Use the large rock for cover if necessary to eat, drink potions, etc. With enough healing sources -- in particular the vampyrism aura and enhanced Excalibur -- you can forsake the rocks entirely to hunt tormented demons around the room. The pillars around the temple and even the haphazard rock piles can serve as temporary cover. Multiple demons will attack you and you must prayer swap between them, and you will inevitably take more damage, but by minimising the time spent luring demons or waiting for respawns, you can improve your kills per hour considerably, and even exceed 140 demons slain per hour after enough practice. Gallery TD Magic.png|A tormented demon's Magic attack. TD Ranged.png|A tormented demon's Ranged attack. TD Melee.png|A tormented demon's Melee attack. Tormented demon Roar.gif|A tormented demon switching attack styles (Click to animate). Category:Strategies